The present invention relates to a drive system for a switch, especially a relay, comprising at least two contact springs which are moveable into a closed or open position by at least one slide.
In relays the contact springs are connected to one another by a slide which is displaced by an armature for closing (making) the contact or opening (breaking) the contact. Upon movement of the slide, the contact springs of the make contact as well as of the break contact are moved in the same direction such that the respective contact is opened or closed. The displacement travel for closing and opening the contacts is relatively large especially because the respective second contact must be entrained along a respective travel path in order to generate the respective pressure between the contact elements. With increasing use, the contact elements are slowly consumed so that the displacement travel for reaching the same contact forces will increase over time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drive system of the aforementioned kind such that only short displacement travel for closing or opening of the contact is required.